Decessus
by poyopuyo
Summary: Levi (Rivaille) x Reader; includes some cussing.


**author's note: decessus (noun): passing away; death; deceased [Latin from passive participle of decesso (death)].**

**fun fact: jager (noun): eren's last name, it means hunter/fighter in German; (verb) to hunt. **

Lance Corporal Levi still remembered that gruesome day like it was yesterday. _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. _And like that, Levi's squad disappeared. One by one. _Eld Jinn, deceased. Gunther Schultz, deceased. Oluo Bozado, deceased. Petra Ral, deceased._

It's been two weeks since that day and your Levi was still silently grieving. Everyone pitied the poor corporal, but no one saw the pain and mournful aura that was under his usual icy exterior. You tried your best to comfort him, but you didn't know how to. It seemed that everything you did either threw him off in a fit of rage, or just irritated him.

With this constant grieving, Levi was derailing from his usual schedule and routine; his life.

They died and took a big chunk of Levi's small heart. Frozen hearts like his grew colder with time. How were you supposed to melt it?

You and Levi were drifting apart like two sheets of ice...

* * *

One day, you and Hanji were discussing some random events when Levi came up. It wasn't long til the pair of you ended up conspiring:

"How do I get him to stop this? I understand he's grieving, but he needs to do something about it, other than mope."

"Maybe you could mess up his office... I can ask a trainee to lure him out and we'll just make his office as equally messy as mine."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two of you carefully planned this out and finally put the plan to action during the following week.

"Eren, dear, would you do Hanji and I a favor?"

Eren looked at you two suspiciously but nodded.

"We need you to get Levi out of his office, just tell him that a squad leader needs help."

"Okay."

You and Hanji pushed Eren towards the office door, meanwhile the two of you ran to the nearest corner to hide; from where you were standing, you could see Eren cautiously knock on Levi's door and give you an alert look. In less than a second, Eren walked in and as soon as he had gone in, he had come back out with Levi. You could literally feel the dark and irritable aura coming from Levi, but you decided to disregard it and let Eren deal with it.

It didn't take long for Eren and Levi to walk out of the scene, but when they did leave, you and Hanji raced towards his door and the two of you started your portion of the mission. You dunked his feather pens from a small wooden cup and hid his ink in different drawers (and basically disarranged his whole desk); Hanji maniacally giggled as she put his books on the floor and threw paper everywhere.

Suddenly, in the midst of your plan, the door knob began to shake violently and might you add, very loudly. You and Hanji looked at each other in a panicked matter and you both quickly ran into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Shit, Hanji, what do we do now?!" you loudly whispered.

"I don't know, stay low and very quiet. When he cleans up the mess, we'll run for our lives."

"Ok."

The front door shut and you could literally sense Levi cringe (this is not possible, but I'm trying to add effect). The two of you tried to hold in your girly giggles while you guys heard him swear at himself. This plan had definitely worked. You both excitedly put your ears against the door, only to hear his feet padding towards the bedroom door and in less than a second, the two of you were in his bathroom; you, in the bath tub and Hanji behind the locked bathroom door. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. FFFF-_

"I know you're in there, (F/N). I never leave my doors closed unless I'm in."

You looked at Hanji and attempted to telepathically send her a message: _You distract and I'll run._

Hanji stared back, unwilling to do so: _No! I'm not suicidal enough. How 'bout I open the door and we both run?_

_"_Ok, (F/N). Prepare yourself," Hanji gulped, "1...2...3!"

Hanji opened the door and you both busted out of there, however, Levi let her go and he caught you by the waist.

"You're not allowed to leave."

"Hanji! Help!"

"Sorry! No can do! Too young to die!"

_Goodness, me oh my. _You couldn't escape Levi's strong grip.

"Tch. Well aren't you bold?" Levi whispered ominously, "if you're bold enough to do this, how bold do you think I am? Plus, you don't have a room to mess up. So who or what do you think I'll be recklessly acting against?"

"Well, sir, hopefully not Hanji's office...It's already messy enough and I'm the one who has to organize it," you smiled nervously, ready to jump out the window.

"Hm, you're right. It's not her office. It's her assistant (you)."

You swore to God you were going to die that night. Soon enough Levi would be checking your name off the _deceased _list. _(F/N). Deceased._


End file.
